24fandomcom-20200223-history
Edward Vossler
|name = Edward Vossler |alias = Agent Vossler |marital = Married |spouse = Carol Vossler |children = Conner Vossler |affiliation = United States Secret Service Taylor administration conspiracy |profession = Protective detail agent |died = Day 7: 3:39pm Stabbed by Jack Bauer |status = Deceased |actor = Mark Kiely |seasons = 7 |firstseen = 24: Redemption |lastseen = "Day 7: 3:00pm-4:00pm" }} Edward Vossler was a Secret Service bodyguard and Roger Taylor's driver. Taylor became the First Son when his mother, Senator Allison Taylor, was inaugurated as President during 24: Redemption. Vossler was also a mole for corporate mastermind Jonas Hodges, CEO of a private military company named Starkwood, and part of the massive conspiracy set up within the Taylor administration supporting Sangalan war criminals Benjamin Juma and Iké Dubaku. Vossler had a wife, Carol, and an 11-month old son, Conner. Before Redemption According to FBI Agent Larry Moss, Edward Vossler was in the Special Forces and served in Sangala for two years. Redemption Agent Vossler frisked Chris Whitley, a man who urgently came to speak with Roger. Vossler told Roger that Chris exhibited signs of instability caused by drug abuse. He said this primarily to discredit Chris since the news he had to share with Roger might incriminate Vossler's boss, Hodges. Vossler then drove Roger and his girlfriend Samantha Roth to the inauguration of Senator Taylor in Washington, D.C. Roger thanked him for making good time. Vossler then discreetly spoke on the phone to Hodges about the incriminating information Chris leaked to Roger. They discussed that Roger had little reason to trust Chris's apparently crazy story, especially since the evidence was limited. Vossler's men, Halcott and Quinn, tortured Chris at his apartment. When Hodges gave the go-ahead to Vossler, the order was passed down to the two men to murder Chris and conceal the body. Day 7 On Day 7, Vossler was tasked to watch Samantha Roth after she divulged to First Gentleman Henry Taylor that Roger's death was not a suicide and gave him evidence to prove it. Vossler's co-conspirator, fellow Secret Service agent Brian Gedge, lured the First Gentleman to Samantha's apartment and incapacitated him. He then called Vossler, who was watching Samantha from his car, and he retrieved Samantha telling her that Henry had asked to have her under protective custody. Vossler and Gedge's plan was to bring her back to her apartment and kill her, and then frame Henry for it as a murder-suicide. When Vossler dropped Samantha at her apartment, he called Gedge to let him know she was coming up. Gedge instructed Vossler to remain in the car and keep watch while he dealt with Samantha and the First Gentleman. Gedge stabbed Samantha to death, but Taylor was able to overcome the drug Gedge used on him, and fell from the second floor of the apartment crashing through a table below. After the fall, Taylor finished strangling Gedge, killing him, unknown to Vossler outside. When White House Chief of Staff Ethan Kanin sent out an alert to the Secret Service to find Agent Gedge and the First Gentleman, Vossler was still waiting outside in his car. At 2:45pm he received the alert and when he was unable to reach Gedge on his cellphone, Vossler decided to investigate the apartment himself before more agents arrived. When he found Taylor inside, he tried to kill him, but Taylor pleaded for his life and pointed out to Vossler that their staged murder-suicide had failed and if he shot him, the authorities would know it was murder. Vossler then received a phone call from Colonel Iké Dubaku, who explained he hadn't been able to contact Agent Gedge. Vossler informed Dubaku that Gedge was killed. Dubaku ordered Vossler to bring Henry to him. The rogue Secret Service agent then gagged Henry and forced him in the trunk. When Dubaku gave Vossler his location, he brought him through a back door. Dubaku then assured him that the money would be wired to his "usual account". Because of his various phone-calls to agent Gedge in the timeline of Henry's abduction, Larry Moss was able to implicate him as an accomplice. He revealed this information to both Renee Walker and Jack Bauer, seeing him as their only lead. As Bauer and Moss worked to triangulate Vossler's cellular phone to get a lead on him, Renee broke into his house, taking his wife and child hostage as a bargaining chip. Vossler was on his way to Andrews Air Force Base as part of his first shift, when Jack smashed his SUV into his car and took him out. As Vossler recovered, Jack asked about Henry Taylor's location and threatened to harm his wife Carol if he didn't. He then surrendered Taylor's location—a grocery store at 12451 Arlington Avenue—but when a pedestrian wandered into the hallway, Vossler knocked Jack's weapon out of his hands. He then pulled a knife and started struggling with Jack. With the blade arching toward his neck, Bauer knocked aside Vossler's hand, swinging it down underneath of him and stabbed him in the abdomen with it. He died of his wounds. Background information and notes *The casting call described Edward Vossler as "a rogue Secret Service Agent in his early to mid 30's who is working a DC group involved in a conspiracy." Live appearances Category:Characters Category:Redemption characters Category:Redemption antagonists Category:Day 7 characters Category:Day 7 antagonists Category:Deceased characters Category:Secret Service agents Category:Dubaku mole network Category:Starkwood conspirators Category:Moles Category:Retired U.S. military personnel Category:Killed by Jack Bauer